


Clementines

by Agxtsuma



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, And very very gay, Domestic Boyfriends, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, This is very sappy, literally just Hongjoong thinking about how much he loves seonghwa, no beta we die like men, no seriously I wrote this in an hour and copied+pasted it straight to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agxtsuma/pseuds/Agxtsuma
Summary: Seonghwa was smiling at him and Hongjoong wanted to curl up and cry.It was that special smile, the one only Hongjoong received. The one that made Seonghwa's cheeks bunch at the apples and his eyes crinkle like the origami paper he insisted on keeping on their shelf. The one that made Hongjoong feel like he was being exposed to the raw radiation of the sun.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Clementines

**Author's Note:**

> I WASNT JOKING IN THE TAGS OK.
> 
> :| eheh.

He was a star, Hongjoong decided. A living star.

He turned his head a bit more to the left, taking in the expression on Seonghwa's face as he slept. The way his eyebrows scrunched together; how his natural pout became exaggerated; how his hair fanned out on the pillow around his face and made him look like a resting angel.

Yes, Hongjoong decided, there was no way a real person could be as perfect as Seonghwa. He had to be a star.

He closed his eyes. 3am.

★★★

It was moments like these, Hongjoong thought, that gave it away. When Seonghwa and him were both awake and standing around the kitchen, sneaking kisses and laughing the whole time. When Seonghwa reached for his phone and opened YouTube and waited for the ads to stop playing so he could put something slow on, something they could dance to.

When he would grab Hongjoong's arms and twirl him and then pull him close, closer, staring into his eyes like they were the answers to the questions he had never asked. Like he could convey every "I love you," every "I miss you when you're in class," every "You mean the world to me" with a single glance.

'4 Seasons' by Taeyeon was the song, Hongjoong noted, and Seonghwa said nothing if he noticed it suddenly appear on Hongjoong's personal playlist the next day.

★★★

Seonghwa was perched on the counter chewing the end of his pen. He scribbled something on the notepad he was holding, looked around the kitchen and then scribbled something else.

"What're you writing?" Hongjoong asked after about 10 minutes of just admiring the concentrated look on his face.

"Grocery list."

"Oh."

They went back to what they were doing.

"What's your favorite fruit?" Seonghwa posed abruptly. His eyebrows were drawn together and his eyes were burning onto the paper as though it had personally offended him.

"...Sorry, what was it?"

"Favorite fruit."

"Oh. Don't have one."

"What do you mean you _don't have one_?" The burning gaze was now on Hongjoong who tried not to wilt beneath it. "Everyone has a favorite fruit, you know?"

"Not everyone."

" _Everyone._ "

"Fine, then what's yours?"

"Quenepas."

Seonghwa went back to writing. Hongjoong wondered what the fuck a quenepa was.

★★★

Hongjoong carded his hand through the mess of hair on his lap again. Seonghwa sighed and nestled closer to his torso, the movie still playing on their TV long forgotten in favor of cuddling.

Neither had said anything when Hongjoong had come home early with a bag of quenepas from the street market a couple blocks over.

★★★

Seonghwa was smiling at him and Hongjoong wanted to curl up and cry. 

It was that special smile, the one only Hongjoong received. The one that made Seonghwa's cheeks bunch at the apples and his eyes crinkle like the origami paper he insisted on keeping on their shelf. The one that made Hongjoong feel like he was being exposed to the raw radiation of the sun.

He hadn't done anything to deserve it, in his opinion. All he had said was that Seonghwa's new blouse made him look beautiful. That it complimented his features so well that he looked ethereal, that he loved Seonghwa more than anyone else in the world. They were all things he tried to say at every opportunity, so he wasn't sure what was so deserving of The Smile this time.

"I love you so much, Joongie. So much."

"I love you more, you know. Nobody could love anyone more than I love you, don't try to deny it, ok?"

Seonghwa kissed his cheek, squeezed his hand, and smiled again. Hongjoong pretended not the hear the quiet, "I still love you more" that Seonghwa murmured into his shoulder.

★★★

They were at the campus football field. It was 3am again - "The witching hour!" Seonghwa had exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement. Hongjoong wasn't sure he understood why that was a good thing - and they lay on their backs stargazing.

Hongjoong's eyes roamed, trying to decipher which constellation Seonghwa might have come from. On the one hand Virgo was sweet, patient, and thoughtful - all traits Seonghwa held - but on the other he knew from experience that Seonghwa was far from a virgin.

Libra, he resolved. Known for their cleverness, their humor, their charm and ability to stay calm. Seonghwa came right from the heart of Libra.

"What're you thinking a-"

"Clementines."

"...Clementines?"

"I-" Hongjoong hesitated. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. "Sorry, I just- you asked. Before. My favorite fruit. I like clementines."

Seonghwa stared at him like he was a puzzle with a missing piece before scooting closer. Pressing their heads together. Tracing his lips along Hongjoong's jawline and letting a hand card through his hair before turning his attention back to the heavens splayed above them. The stars kept twinkling, unfazed, but Hongjoong felt as though his heart was going to jump straight out of his chest. Like he had gotten punched in the throat and was left struggling to catch his breath, to just inhale and try not to choke.

There was a burning in Hongjoong's chest that was only settled when he reached out and twined their fingers together; lifted their hands up to see how many stars they could cover if they spread their fingers as far apart as they could without letting go. 

"As far as you can, Hwa."

"It kind've burns."

"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"If I said yes, would you?"

"Probably."

"Ok, then yes."

He moved Seonghwa's hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the center of his palm before moving it, gentle kisses placed between each finger and on each knuckle.

Seonghwa stared at him like he had hung the moon, lips slightly parted and cheeks flushed a pink more beautiful than that of any rose. It was rude to even try to compare them.

No, Hongjoong decided. Seonghwa was not a living star. He was just Seonghwa.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls lmk if this was readable I don't know what im doing I'm just gay
> 
> My Twitter is @vamphwas so come scream at me I guess


End file.
